


51 Ways to Eat a Chicken

by constablejonstable



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Han likes Dad jokes, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constablejonstable/pseuds/constablejonstable
Summary: Han gives Ben a "saucy" cookbook as a moving out gag gift. Ben shows it to his dream girl, Rey. Sexual innuendo and panic ensues.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	51 Ways to Eat a Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the following tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/star_snipers/status/1244221413252202496 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> THANK YOU to reylogarbagechute for the moodboard [here](https://www.canva.com/design/DAD3_xLGuwg/y_b9MIIKb2MgxNUGpNN9OQ/view?utm_content=DAD3_xLGuwg&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton). It is gorgeous :)

“All right, that’s the last box!” Han grunted, tossing it in the back of Ben’s hatchback. Ben walked out of his familial home with his backpack stuffed to the seams. He threw his bag into the passenger seat. This was it, he was finally moving out into his first apartment. He was 20, still in university but felt comfortable enough in his studies that he was ready to take a new step forward. He found a one bedroom shoe-box of an apartment near campus and signed a lease. Han pulled something gift-wrapped from off the porch and stood in front of his son.

“Oh Ben, before I forget…here’s a housewarming present.” Ben grinned widely; he could tell it was a book. He loved his dad but Han was always more mechanically inclined. Getting a book from Han was rare. He tore off the paper to find…a cookbook.

“I figured you’ll be feeding yourself now so you’ll need all the help you can get.” Han said matter-of-factly. Conversely, his face was beaming with the pride of, once again, pulling a Dad prank on his baby boy.

“ _50 Ways to Eat Cock: Healthy Chicken Recipes with Balls!”_ Ben recited, flatly. He fought with himself not to smile. He had to admit that this was one of Han’s best jokes in a while. Han’s smile softly waned and he shuffled his feet. He cleared his throat, punching the top of Ben’s car twice.

“Now, you can’t just go off the grid like your uncle. Call your mother at least once a day.”

“Dad, I’m a half hour away, that’s crazy!”

“Don’t let her hear you call her crazy.” Han’s eyes twinkled as Ben’s widened in fear.

“What, wait-no, that’s not what I said. Don’t tell her I said that…”

Han looked around, making sure the coast was clear. He stood up on his tip-toes and ruffled Ben’s hair. He pulled his son in for a hug and muttered, “Well, the least you can do is call _me_ every day then…for your mom’s sake.”

If Ben heard a sniffle, he didn’t say anything. He smiled in his dad’s shoulder. “Okay, Dad…I will, for Mom.”

\-----

Hours later, Ben finished unloading the last of his boxes into his apartment. It was crowded and messy and he didn’t know how all of his stuff was supposed to fit but it was his. He opened the window, only to hear the tell-tale rumble of Rey's orange Beetle careening down the street. 

Rey. By sheer luck, they were paired in an Introduction to English Literature class. She strolled in late and he was wearing what he called his mom called his “Kylo Ren” face, so named after the Galaxy Battles villain-turned-hero he obsessed over as a child. Rey blew through any walls he had put up. She was brash and sweet. Almost overnight, she became an integral part of his life. They kept hanging out after their semester finished. Since then, Ben had come to terms with the fact that he was best friends with the most gorgeous and enigmatic creature alive. Ben obviously didn't have a shot with her. She exuded too much light, he sometimes found himself blinded by her enthusiasm for life. He got to notice how her nose crinkled when she laughed or how her eyes would narrow when someone didn't eat all their food at dinner, planning on swiping their leftovers. 

Ben was head over heels for her, plain and simple. 

Rey knocked on the door but let herself in. She ran and gave Ben a patented Rey hug. "This is so exciting, Solo all solo!" He rolled his eyes affectionately, it was not the first pun on his surname that he heard but it might be his favourite. Not that he'd tell her that anyways. He was caught up in his head before she brought him back to reality. "Alright, let's get unpacking!"

The pair began to unpack Ben's things. About an hour had passed when Rey began to laugh, ending in a snort, "Oh wow, you going to try out some of these recipes?" She was holding up the book that Han had given him. Ben looked over and cracked a smile. It was a dumb joke but he enjoyed it nonetheless. 

"I dunno, haven't had a chance to look at it yet. Think he bought it just for the title." Ben murmured, fussing over the mess on his counters. Rey hopped up on the counter beside him, leafing through the cookbook. 

“This book seems too thin.” Rey said, casually. Ben didn't answer, putting his dishes in the cupboard. He could feel the heat from her thigh on his. ' _Focus, Solo'_ , he thought. "How's that, Rey?"

  
“Just saying, there’s at least 51 way to eat cock, right Ben?” 

Ben's brain broke. That was the only explanation to the moment he found himself in. ' _Did she hear what she said? Must have been a mistake.'_ He turned towards her to find her leaning into him. He was paralyzed. Well, all but one part of him was paralyzed. 

"I know one way that isn't in this book. Wouldn't need much for that recipe, just two ingredients, I think..." she continued, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Her hazel eyes were sparkling. Ben was hypnotized, he felt himself lowering his head closer to hers. He saw her bite her lower lip, that action bringing him closer to his senses. 

"I don't understand, Rey...I- I thought we were friends?" Ben whispered. He broke the spell. Rey's eyes bulged and she looked horrified. She scrambled off the counter and ran for her shoes. Ben was statue-still, unable to process Rey's actions.

"I'm so sorry, Ben. I have to go!" Rey raced out of his apartment, the door slamming shut with her momentum. Ben's head was reeling from the whiplash. The first thought he had after hearing Rey's car start was to run to the window. He dashed to call out to her but it was too late. He saw her make a right-turn and like that, she was gone. 

\-----

It had been two weeks since “The Cock-Up” as Ben had begun to refer to it in his mind. He tried to busy himself with unpacking which took longer because Rey wasn’t there to help him, but it wasn’t enough. Classes didn’t start for another few weeks so he didn’t have school as a distraction. He wanted to text Rey but everything he tried sounded awful. He wanted to call her but he was afraid he’d freeze again, that she’d hang up. He tried working out or reading to no avail.

He was staring at his phone for the nth time that night when there was a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting company. He opened the door and there stood Rey, wearing bright yellow oven mitts and carrying a baking dish with foil. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head.

“I would have come by sooner but it took me forever to find a copy of that stupid book” she blurted out. Ben’s face flushed with a reminder of that book. He loved literature but that book might make some good tinder for a bonfire. He realized he was just staring at her. He finally took in the rest of her before asking, “What’s in the dish, Rey?”

“Chicken Parmesan, that’s your favourite right?” Ben nodded mutely.

Rey let out a sigh of relief. “Okay great, because all those other recipes were too hard for me to follow.” She pushed past him and set the baking dish down on the stovetop. Ben was still standing in the door way, puzzled beyond belief. “You don’t cook. Why did you make me Chicken Parm?”

“I wanted to apologize for what I said a couple weeks ago.” Ben felt like he was passing through clouds of confusion.

“Apologize for what?” 

“Oh god, bear with me because I practiced this…I’m sorry for trying to hit on you. I'm not good at it. We’re best friends and I love that- but I was hoping now that you were living on your own, that maybe there was something more and _if there was_ , we’d have a place to do it but obviously not- and that’s fine…wait, Ben are you okay?”

Ben was not okay, he was very far from being okay. The room was spinning. The girl of his dreams, _his Rey_ , liked him. Liked him enough that she made apology-Chicken Parm. Liked him enough that she found that stupid book to cook from. Liked him enough that she wanted to…

He turned and shut the door. He quickly walked over to Rey, pulling her close against his body. His hands instinctively moved to her waist and her cheek. Her entire profile fit into the palm of his hand. He dragged his thumb across her bottom lip.

“Rey…there is something. I'm crazy about you. I’m an absolute idiot for waiting this long but yeah, I feel it too. I was so shocked that you could see me like _that_ that I froze. Not anymore though…” he trailed off as he brought his head down to hers.

Her lips were soft, tasted like nothing he imagined. How could he have ever dreamed of something as divine as this?

He felt her shake off the oven mitts and throw her hands around his shoulders, raking her fingers through his hair. "Ben, I can-if you want. What I said before." she breathed in between kisses. 

Ben felt his body shake at the thought. "Rey, I want- oh fuck, do I want but I need you first." He picked her up and sat her on the counter top. He fell to his knees in adoration. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her leggings, dragging them off slowly. "I've waited years for that, I can wait a little longer." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've written something. I just felt compelled to get it done haha.


End file.
